


house of cards

by apieformydean



Series: artificial love [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Angst, i don't even know what to say here, just read it please, mentions of divorce, sweet krisho feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: “I miss you so much, hyung…”“I know, Jisungie… I miss you too.”





	house of cards

**Author's Note:**

> surprise surprise :3 here we go with another extra chapter, revisiting our sweetest married bbys who basically adopted another bby here  
> takes place roughly a month after yifan's departure  
> (doesn't make much sense if you haven't read the main story of the series, 'so baby can i be your boyfriend?'... fancy reading it first? :3)
> 
> enjoy!!

“Hyung!”

A small voice came from behind him and Suho almost didn't turn to look at the source of it.

His mind, frankly, had been blank for the most of the day.

The past month has taken its toll on him and he might have slept less than four hours the night prior, talking on the phone. And it wasn't like he didn’t try to get better. He went out of his way to join every party, talk to as many people as he could, study and work till he dropped… overall just keep his mind occupied because is anything,  _ that  _ he knew how to do. And most of the time, he managed. He wasn’t happy, not really, but content, at least, and that was more than what he was expecting of himself.

His mind almost ignored the small, high-pitched voice as if it did it intentionally. To close off something he was not ready to cope with right now.

“Suho-ssi! Kim Suho!” a gentle female voice repeated his name, and he finally looked over his shoulder to see two figures approaching him.

He knew he knew her from somewhere. Her thin, black bun of hair on the back of her neck, wrinkles uncharacteristic for women her age made her features pretty unique… but Suho still wasn’t sure how or from where he knew-

_ Oh. _

Maybe not her.

“Jisung-ah.”

The pair just arrived by his side, panting a little and Suho stared at them. The lady had an armful of groceries and the boy a backpack way too big for his fragile frame. He stumbled a little as he came to a halt in front of him and Suho was speechless.

What do you say to a boy had almost been like a little brother to you until you bailed out on him? Jisung’s last impression of him must have been the fact that he and Yifan broke up. The thought made his throat close up and his stomach shrink.

But he didn’t need to say a thing at all because after a moment of hesitation, Jisung launched forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. With the little boy’s head in his chest, Suho swallowed the lump in his throat and put his arms around him. Oh god, how he missed his embrace. All the boys on the team, of course, but Jisung’s… his hugs always had a clear meaning. As if they spoke the words the boy otherwise couldn’t have voiced himself.

The lady -- his mother, Suho recognised her now -- was watching the two of them with an apologetic smile and Suho just shook his head. It was okay. Far more than okay.

“I miss you so much, hyung…”

“I know, Jisungie… I miss you too,” he whispered, leaning his chin on the top of his head, rubbing his back soothingly.

“And… and Kris-hyung, as well,” he added shyly, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed to.

“Son-” his mother quickly put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Suho-ssi, we know you two- well…”

“No, we’re actually- we’re okay,” Suho reassured her with a warm smile, bittersweet flutters filling his stomach as per usual. Whenever it was about Yifan, it felt like his confidence, like a little house of cards, collapsed and he needed to start building it all over again. “We’re apart now but we are holding on.”

“He loves you so so much, hyung, doesn’t he?” Jisung asked, peering up to meet Suho’s gaze. “And you love him back.”

“That’s right,” Suho nodded, heart picking up a pace at the words coming from the boy. He missed Yifan so much… as if he was only breathing air in one lung.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Jisung tightened the hug on his waist, “you will get married and live happy ever after and  _ never _ separate again. I know it,” he smiled at Suho, whole heart behind his words and how did Jisung get so good at comforting people?

Suho’s eyes met the mother’s and he saw a glimpse of sadness and… shame in them.

“How… are you doing?” he asked, careful not to be too invasive, giving her the chance to dodge the question if she wanted.

“Rough week, but…” she trailed off, apologetic smile on her lips again and Suho could see she was so tired… after a second though he realised it must have been around the time they had to go to court. “We’ll pull through,” she nodded, words more determined than her voice. Suho spoke without a moment of hesitation.

“If I can help with anything…” he stopped for a moment, not wanting to sound desperate. “Let me give you my number,” he finished gently. After an unsure glance, she nodded and fished out her phone from a pocket, handing it over so he could type it in.

“Anything at all, I mean it,” he added as he gave it back a second later.

“You’re too kind,” she muttered, but looked overly grateful. Suho wondered if she had anyone at all to turn to in this time of need.

“Mama, maybe…” Jisung chimed in suddenly and both adults turned to him as if they had forgotten for a moment that he was there in the first place. He looked so small from where he was still holding onto Suho. The man put a reassuring hand on his shoulder so that he went on. “Maybe… hyung could look after me sometimes? Like they did with Kris-hyung, too…”

“Oh… no, darling, that’s-” she objected quickly. “That’s too much to- we cannot ask Suho-ssi to-”

“I can’t see why not,” Suho smiled, the most genuine one in god knows how long. “After my exams are over, my summer is basically free. I’d love to look after Jisungie… if you’re okay with that, of course,” he added, hoping she won’t take the gesture as offensive.

“You’d really do that?” Jisung asked, face lighting up like the sun and Suho could finally see him the way he liked to remember him.

“Well… if you really mean it…” Jisung’s mother stared at her son and a surprised, grateful smile was playing at the corners of her lips as well.

 

It wasn’t until he got on the underground that Suho took out his phone again. He had been smiling to himself ever since he said goodbye to Jisung and his mum, promising she would call him the next day about the details.

He had a couple of messages in the groupchat, two from Tao -- bless their soul --, and six just from some minutes ago. He opened the last of them quickly.

**yifan <3:** hey love   
**_yifan <3_ ** _ has sent a photo. _   
**yifan <3:** just had a shower and im going to sleep soon   
**yifan <3:** its been a long day… i miss you   
**yifan <3:** i hope you are doing well <3

And Suho smiled. The first time in a long, long time when this smile was something that actually warmed his heart without the usual sadness looming over him, because Wu Yifan,  _ his _ Yifan was out there, loving him despite everything that wanted to prove them wrong, even from the other side of the world.

**junmyeon <3:** hello there <3

He quickly tapped away, attaching a picture he took just seconds ago, of himself and a tiny boy who immediately smiled widely when he heard who the photo was being taken for.

**_junmyeon <3_ ** _ has sent a photo. _   
**junmyeon <3:** look who i met today

**Author's Note:**

> <33  
> please talk to us in the comments, how have you guys been since we haven't been around much?  
> (you can also find us on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/) tho, just saying uwu)


End file.
